


Xigbar Takes You Out For Ice Cream and Gives You Reassurance

by vanitasz



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Father Figure, Gen, Ice Cream, dadbar, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitasz/pseuds/vanitasz
Summary: Title says it all :)
Kudos: 10





	Xigbar Takes You Out For Ice Cream and Gives You Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post to ao3 :) i love xigbar he is my dad :)

It was a warm early summer afternoon as you were walking around outside, quite aimlessly. It had been a slow week of doing nothing and you were tired and needed to do something, so here you were, seeing how far you could go. You were walking for around an hour with no breaks when a familiar face appeared.   
“Hey, y/n!” Xigbar approached you with a friendly smile.   
“Hi, Xigbar,” You smiled back, Xigbar was a good dad-friend.  
“What are you doing about alone?” He leaned on a building and looked at you, concerned.  
“I’m just walking.”  
“Just walking?”  
“Yup,” you responded flatly. Xigbar looked at you suspiciously for a moment longer before turning and resting a hand on your back.   
“Come on,” He said, smiling again, now lightly pushing you forward.   
“Huh?” You questioned as you walked but he gave no answer, so you just continued quietly for around 5 minutes before you’d reached Xigbar’s now-revealed destination: an ice cream shop.   
“Ta-daa!” He threw up jazz hands.   
“I don’t really have the money to—“ he raised a hand to stop you before pushing you in the chilly parlor.   
He had you sit down at a small booth while he ordered. You sat awkwardly, not really knowing what to think about your current situation.   
“Here ya go,” Xigbar slid you a cup of what happened to be your favorite ice cream before sitting across.   
“Thank you,” you replied before taking a bite.   
“How’ve you been lately?” He asked.  
“Oh, you know,” You replied quietly.   
“You know, you can talk to me, kiddo,” He smiled at you.  
“Thanks,” you looked down at your ice cream and smiled.   
It didn’t take long for you both to finish your ice cream and gather your things to leave. As you exited the shop, Xigbar patted you on the back.   
“I love ya, kid,” He said before walking off, “Seeya!” He waved back.  
“Bye,” You smiled as he walked off and set off for home.


End file.
